


I Hate Everything About You

by orphan_account



Category: Mega Man: Fully Charged (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Aayala is quite done with Elec Man's shenanigans, she doesn't like him at all, but what happens when she falls in love with him?
Relationships: FC Elec Man/FC Aayala
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Every time we lie awake

**_Lyrics to I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace (2003)_ **

**_Lyrics to We Run The Show by Kidz Bop (2018)_ **

**_Lyrics to Good Times by Carly Rae Jepsan ft. Owl City (2012)_ **

**_A/N: I am currently taking a break from MLS to write this beautiful fic, enjoy! Also long live prosper, hope everything is ok with this coronavirus situation going on here!_ **

She watched as he batted his eyes innocently, while he sipped from an e-tank nonchalantly. She growled as she tried her best to keep her eyes open. The ladder was laughing at her, taunting her.

“Give up!” He said. As she laughed.

“Never!” Aayala laughs as she sees her brother Namagem walk in. He was dressed up, probably ready to go fight, Aayala in the meantime blinks and the male laughs at her. 

“You lost!” Elec teases as she gets up.

“I don't have to take this, bullshit!” Aayala said as she walked to the door, recently Namagem left from.  _ I fuckin hate him, everything about him….  _ She thought as she held the doorknob tightly.

“Where do you think you're going?” Aayala turned to see her father. Sgt Breaker Night there, her father's arms were crossed.

“Uhm to a karaoke night.” Aayala said, crossing her arms as well. 

“You're not leaving by yourself. I'm getting someone to follow you, so you won't sneak out to hang with that Blue idiot and his friends.” Sgt Night said as Aayala groaned.  _ As long as it's not a boring or idiot-- _ Aayala started to think before her father spoke again.

“Elec Man, accompany my daughter to this “Karaoke” “ Night said.

_____________________________________________

_ Are you fucking kidding me!?  _ Aayala thought, kicking a can, she was pretty pissed that her father isn't letting her go to her place by herself. And now, she has to deal with stupid.. She growled as she kicked the can far down the sidewalk hitting the toaster bot on accident, despite her mean spirited nature she felt bad one bit, Y’know. She never felt bad regardless about anything. She wishes she could hang out with Aki. Ahhh Aki, he was a handsome boy. She remembered the day that she met him.

_ Aayala was busy causing destruction to Silicon City, just because her father said so. It’s sad to think she was manipulated by her father once again. Aayala destroyed a nearby sector getting people to run away, and then a boy appeared, no it wasn’t a little boy! It was Mega Man. _

_ “Now, what do we have here?”  _

_ Aayala turned her body towards the voice and growled, she had no time, her father said if she doesn’t destroy silicon city and go to Light Labs and retrieve the mega key she’ll explode. “Go away little bot, I have no time for the likes of you!” Aayala said destroying more stuff.  _

_ “Do you wanna elaborate on why you're destroying the city before I give the good guild a call?” Aayala looked up, she heard what happens when you go to the good guild, well horror stories from Chauncey and Fire Man. They give you images of nice disgusting shit like puppies, baby animals, candy and other stuff, the good guild doesn’t work no matter what, she knows its horror stories but…. It's just something to think about. Half of her wants to see for herself but half of her wants to not. _

_ “Please don’t call the good guild…” Aayala said. _

_ “Then why are you doing this?” Mega Man asked. _

_ “Because, my father said I'll explode if I don’t do what he says.” Aayala said. _

_ “Have you taken into consideration he might be lying to you?” Mega Man asked. _

_ “No?” Aayala said. _

_ “Do you really want to hurt anyone?” Mega Man asked, Aayala blushed but shook her head. _

_ “No, I don’t. Riffraff.” Aayala said as she looked away. _

Aayala made it to the karaoke night bar, located near Auggies Ice Cream Polar, she decided to go inside to sing. There was Namagem, he was on stage, singing. Aayala was shocked. Namagem was singing. Yet she watched as she then suddenly locked eyes with him and left as Aayala was confused.

“Alright who’s next?”

“I-I am!” Aayala said.

“ Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Every roommate kept awake

By every sigh and scream we make

All the feelings that I get

But I still don't miss you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Every time we lie awake

After every hit we take

Every feeling that I get

But I haven't missed you yet

Only when I stop to think about it

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

Only when I stop to think

About you, I know

Only when you stop to think

About me, do you know?

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?

You hate everything about me

Why do you love me?

I hate

You hate

I hate

You love me

I hate everything about you

Why do I love you?” Aayala sang looking at Elec Man as he looked away. Aayala then saw Aki enter the karaoke. She tensed up, she didn’t expect Aki to be here. She gets off the stage and sees him with Suna and Bert. She looks confused, what is he doing here? Isn’t he a child? Aayala saw them go on the stage to sing. She watched them sing.

“We run the show, ohh, ohh

We run the show, ohh, ohh

I'm making my own path

Anywhere that I wanna be

This time I won't look back

Up ahead is where I find my dreams

So I sing my heart out every time

Gonna put it all out, on the line

Gonna make the best of, every night

Step into the spotlight

I'll be shining so bright

Nothing's gonna stop me

You already know

They'll be cheering so loud

Tearing up the stage now

Gonna live it up yeah

Cause we run the show

We run the show, ohh, ohh

We run the show, ohh, ohh

They'll be cheering so loud

Tearing up the stage now

Gonna live it up yeah

Cause we run the show

I'm gonna take control

All I want is the world to see

When I'm out on the road

I'm exactly where I should be

So I dance my heart out every time

Gonna put it all out, on the line

Gonna make the best of, every night

Step into the spotlight

I'll be shining so bright

Nothing's gonna stop me

You already know

They'll be cheering so loud

Tearing up the stage now

Gonna live it up yeah

Cause we run the show

We run the show, ohh, ohh

We run the show, ohh, ohh

They'll be cheering so loud

Tearing up the stage now

Gonna live it up yeah

Cause we run the show

So I sing my heart out every time

Gonna put it all out, on the line

Gonna make the best of, every night

So I dance my heart out every time

Gonna put it all out, on the line

Gonna make the best of, every night

Step into the spotlight

I'll be shining so bright

Nothing's gonna stop me

You already know

They'll be cheering so loud

Tearing up the stage now

Gonna live it up yeah

Cause we run the show

We run the show, ohh, ohh

We run the show, ohh, ohh” Aki sang as Aayala clapped.

“Alright before we close down who wants to sing a song before we close down?”

“I do!” Elec Man said, as Aayala was confused. 

“And this nice young lady is going to join me!” Elec Man grabbed Aayala.

“Ok?” Aayala said, as they walked on the stage.

“ _ Hmm-mmm-mmm _

_ Whoa-oh-oh-oh _

It's always a good time

_ Whoa-oh-oh-oh _

It's always a good time” Elec Man sang with Aayala. 

“Woke up on the right side of the bed

What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Hands up, if you're down to get down tonight (Hmm-mmm-mmm)

'Cause it's always a good time

Slept in all my clothes, like I didn't care

Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time” Elec Man sang his verse. Aayala was prepared to sing her verse.

“ _ Good morning and goodnight _

_ I wake up at twilight _

**It's gonna be alright**

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time ( _ Woo!)”  _

They sang together.

“ **Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh**

**It's always a good time**

**Whoa-oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh**

**We don't even have to try, it's always a good time**

(Good time, good time, it's always a good time)

_ (Whoa-oh-oh-oh)” _

They sang together.

“Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again

Checked out of my room, hit the ATM

Let's hang out, if you're down to get down tonight

'Cause it's always a good time” Aayala sang. 

“ Good morning and good night

I wake up at twilight

It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try

It's always a good time

Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,

It's always a good time

Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,

It's always a good time

Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Doesn't matter when

It's always a good time then

Doesn't matter where

It's always a good time there

Doesn't matter when,

It's always a good time then

It's always a good time

Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,

It's always a good time

Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,

It's always a good time

Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,

We don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Whoa oh oh oh, whoa oh oh oh,

It's always a good time” They sang as they danced finishing it.

Aayala was looking into Elec Man’s eyes.  _ These eyes tell a story.  _ She thought as they smiled. But Aayala slapped him.


	2. After every hit we take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short update, Namagem gets the scar

_ She dragged herself into her older brother's bed. “Bad dream again?” He asked as she nodded, they looked at one another as yelling was heard downstairs. It was their father, they lived in fear from him since the beginning. Aayala hugged Namagem, and suddenly Night walks in drunk holding a beer.  _

_ “Hey what are you still doing up you pieces of shit! Go to fucking sleep!” Night downs the bottle of beer, stumbling. Namagem and Aayala were holding onto each other in fear. “Alright, Aayala. Time for your ass beating.” Night stumbles to Aayala as Namagem holds her protectively.  _

_ “Leave her alone!” Namagem said, as Night stumbled for a few seconds. And broke the beer bottle. Causing Aayala to get scared. Namagem held her closer.  _

_ “FATHER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Namagem yelled. _

_ “Something I should have done a long time ago…” Night stumbled towards Namagem and sliced the beer bottle across his face leaving a scar.  _

_ Namagem screamed, as Aayala covered her ears. “Don't fucking do it ever again!” Night walks over to the door. “And go to sleep. I better not hear a fucking peep from any of you.” Night slammed the door. As Namagem broke open the window and Aayala turned to Namagem. _

_ “Where are you going?” Aayala asked. _

_ “I'm going away.” Namagem said. _

_ “Please don't leave!” Aayala begs. _

_ The kidnapped bot, sighed and cuddled her. “For you I won't.” _

Aayala woke up, she looked over to her nightstand. Where a clock laid. 1:50 am. She kicks back her covers and gets up, she gets up to get something to drink. She got a drink and drank it. However. She drank some of the drink getting some on her she didn’t mind. Then she walked upstairs to her room. She walked towards Namagem’s room. She thought about going into bed with him so she could be comforted like the old times. “What are you doing here?” She asked herself. She didn’t know what she was doing in front of Namagems room. She decided to open his door. Locked, typical. She lockpicked the door. It opened, there laid Namagem, all curled in bed, softly snoring, she made her way on his bed. And snuggled up towards him. 

“Aayala? What are you doing here? Haven’t I made it clear that I don’t like you!” Namagem said.

“Look, I had a bad dream, it was about father… And what he did to you.” Aayala said.

“...” Namagem turned away from her, he looked like he was going to cry. “Just go.” He said. 

Aayala leaves. She went to sleep.


	3. Every feeling that I get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elec Man being creepy

_ “Night, what’s ssssooooo special about this girl?” Elec Man asked, looking at a baby Aayala.  _

_ “Elec Man, she’s my adopted daughter, I want everyone to know she’s MY daughter. Please watch over her.” Night said as Aayala coos. Elec Man nods, not paying attention to what Night was saying. _

_ “Jesus, I swear you have ADHD or something.” Night said watching Elec Man zipping around ignoring Night’s scolding. _

_ Elec Man was pretty much treated as a little kid by Night, never has he ever been out on the battlefield until he started stealing because he has an impulse. That's when Night decided to send him to rob a bank.  _

Elec Man woke up, he shouted. 

“FISH ON GRAVY!” He shouted, hitting his head on the bed frame. Fire Man jumped up and groaned.

“Shut the fuck up!” He yells as Elec Man gets up. He zipped out the hall, and peered out in the corner of the room. And saw Aayala's room, he opened the door and creepily stared over her, and just breathed.

“Thegirlissleeping” He said fastly, Aayala was sleeping, and smiling softly to herself. 

_ “She never smiles, weird…”  _ he thought as the buzzing in his head grew louder. he went up to the girl and stroked her hair, softly and he got into bed with her, the girl opened her eyes and was shocked to see the electric bolt user smiling holding her hair she screamed.

“shhhhhhh! Be quiet!” He said going near her and stroking her hair. She hates him.


	4. But I haven't missed you yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elec Man being chased down the hall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating! Humongous writers block here's a chapter a short one at least....

Aayala chased the poor voltage bot down the halls of the sewers and growled quietly. She was prepared, she was going to teach him what's up. The poor bastard didn't know what's going to hit him. He was way too fast, but she could fucking care less. As she chased him down the hall, she tackled him and they were in a uhhh compromised position. She looked into his eyes and he smirked. 

“Look, you're cute that's all I'm gonna say.” He said as he stole a kiss from her.

“Fucking Asshole…” She thought.

“He stole a kiss from me!” Aayala said as Elec Man smiled. The kiss lasted for a few minutes. Sgt. Night appeared and she stopped.

“Dad!” He looked completely pissed.

“I-its not what it looks like!” Aayala shouts. 

“I don't give two shits on what it does and looks like do you realize what time it is?” Night asked, crossing his arms.

“Uhhhh, no?” Aayala asked.

“Its 2 AM in the fucking morning, and your down here making noise and trying to fuck! Besides we have a talk about… this in the morning.” Night said.

“But dad he was watching me sleep and--” Aayala started 

“I don't wanna hear it! Go back to your room!” Night said as Aayala grumbled, Elec Man was grinning.

Aayala trudged back to her room, slamming it making sure it was locked beforehand so he wouldn't come back in. She tugged at her hair. Elec Man was driving her mad. 


End file.
